A Dream Date Turned Nightmare
by WendyD
Summary: One-Shot I wrote for a competition before understanding the rules! So, I did not want it to go to waste. It involves an angst ridden Dimitri after he has turned Strigoi, goes home,runs into an "old friend",who has the hots for him! Lil Lemony, my first!


A Dream Date turned Nightmare…

MPOV

I was sitting in this stupid bar, again in Baia and looking around the room for my next victim. I was so tired of living this life…so tired of being the bastard daughter of the all "powerful, all honored" Victor Dashkov. Well, actually, he is not so honored now; he is in prison, somewhere….

Victor, my wonderful Royal father, actually tried to use the last Dragomir Princess, Lissa Dragomir, and a spirit user, to heal himself and in the process had my half-sister turn herself Strigoi! The thought made me shudder. He really was an evil, crazy dude!!

I never knew my mother and I only knew who my father was because he at least came to visit the Camp every now and then, and made sure I had everything I needed. I always felt like he was there with an ulterior motive, but he never let me in on it.

The Belikov's were really nice people. They always made sure that I had everything I needed to. Olena was almost like my adopted mom, even though I lived with the most well know blood whore in town…Alissia Stavonovich. She tried to be there, but half the time, she was in an endorphin induced haze. Their son, Dimitri, was a guardian at St. Vladimir's Academy, where my step-sister and he resided and all their trouble with Lissa and that Rose Hathaway went down. Rose Hathaway…she was a piece of work! She suddenly became this hero when she helped save Lissa and helped put my father in jail for his traitorous ways. And, to top it all off….I heard that she was with Dimitri…

Dimitri Belikov, what a hunk of pure, unadulterated, hotness! I always crushed on him. When he would come home to visit his family, which was not often, and had been quite some time, I always tried my best to get in his pants. Yes, no shame in that…he is hot and I wanted him. So did so many others here. He never seemed to give any of us a second glance. He always seemed preoccupied and tortured, which only added to his appeal. *sighs* I need another drink….or a cold shower now just thinking about him!

I turned to the bartender and asked for another Appletini and scanned the room again. I was so bored…no new victims to have the pleasure of my company tonight. I decided to call it a night and slip through the back alleyway to head home.

DPOV

I was so tired of wandering around looking for my next snack. I hated who I had become. All I could think about, in between the bloodlust, was my Roza. How I missed her! I knew I could never be with her again. I am Strigoi…I kill innocent people to feed and she would never be able to live with that. We were soul mates, but this was too much. She would never see me again….want me again….love me again.

I thought back to the cabin, the first time we made love. It was magical. I loved her passionately and gently. I knew it was her first time, and it was amazing. We fit together like perfect puzzle pieces. I miss her hair. I loved just twirling it around my fingers, caressing her cheek. Oh, my Roza….

I was pulled from my daydreaming by her scent. I turned the corner and saw her, walking toward me in the alleyway…totally alone…easy prey. My mouth started to water and I started toward her, slowly, stalking.

She gasped when she saw me, red eyes, fangs exposed.

"Dimitri?" Malea gasped.

"Malea?" I said with a slight grin on my face. The bloodlust faded slightly at the recognition of this familiar face.

"Wow! You have blossomed and grown up since I saw you last little Malea. What are you doing in this dark alleyway all alone? Don't you know it is dangerous to walk the streets at night by yourself? There are dangerous Strigoi lurking all around," I said with a chuckle.

"I..I..we…well, I was on my way home…I have had a little too much to drink and was not thinking clearly," she stuttered, still staring at my red eyes.

"What happened to you? I heard that you died in the last battle at St. Vladimir's. We had your memorial and everything. Rose was here too," she explained.

"Rose?! My Roza? She is here?" I demanded, almost shocked. I thought for sure that I would know if My Roza was close by….

"She WAS here…she left a couple weeks ago. Your family really took to her. She also made some pretty influential friends while she was here. Abe Mazur seemed awful interested in your little Roza," she sneered as she said my pet name for Rose almost disgusted.

"Abe Mazur huh. Interesting to say the least. My family loved her, of course they did. What is not to love?!" I stated as a fact.

Malea shifted her weight and the wind wafted her scent in my direction again. The bloodlust started taking over. I glared at her with mouthwatering anticipation.

"So, Malea…I know that you always wanted to get me into your bed, are you still up for it?" I asked with a gleam in my eye.

"Ummmm, well…Hell Yeah!" she exclaimed and took a few hesitant steps toward me.

I quickly closed the gap and whisked her up bridal style and started running to the old cabin I was staying in outside of town. It was quiet and we would not be disturbed. No one could hear us for miles around. The perfect place to toy with my victims.

We arrived at the cabin and I easily opened the door, walked through and flung her on the bed. She gasped. She had been hiding her head in my chest, the run obviously not mixing well with the alcohol. She was suddenly more sober than before. I laughed, not a warm laugh, a cold, taunting laugh.

She trembled, but tried to hide her nervousness. After all, she was with a Strigoi, a killer. Someone Roza would never love again. My cold heart ached momentarily, but I turned all my attention to Malea, to forget, to dull the pain.

"Come here Dimitri; I am waiting." She said with a seductive smile while patting the bed beside her. I was beside her and throwing her back on the bed before she finished her sentence.

As we began to kiss passionately, wantonly the images of Rose and I in the cabin were haunting me. I tried to push the thoughts from my head and just let the bloodlust and passion override everything. I looked in her eyes and she was already being affected by my scent, my saliva…I wanted her to want me the way Roza did…I wanted her to scream my name…so I slowly pushed her hair from her neck. I looked into her eyes, saw fear and lust at the same time and sunk my teeth into her neck. The endorphin rush took over for both of us.

She pulled me closer to her and was ripping my shirt off, my pants as I kicked off my shoes. In one swift movement, the red mini-dress was in shreds on the floor. She was not wearing anything underneath, so we were both naked in seconds.

We continued our assault on each other's bodies…she begged for more, saying my name over and over…I again, drank…slowly, calculating just how much I could take before she would lose consciousness. I wanted her awake as long as possible. I wanted to forget Roza for as long as I could…

We continued until I had my release and hers more than once. I smiled at the thought that I could make her body do whatever I wanted it to as many times as I wanted it to.

"Dimitri, more, please," she begged. "Don't stop, I want this. I want to join you. I want to be with you, forever…." she confessed.

This confession suddenly brought me back to reality. I pulled back and slowly slid off her onto my side and looked into her eyes.

"You want to become like me? You want to become a monster Malea?" I questioned, looking into her glazed over eyes full of love? Passion? Hurt from my stopping…

"Yes, please. My father already wanted it for my sister, but she was killed trying to protect him. I could be the daughter he finally wanted. I could make him happy, you happy. Please…." she pleaded again.

"Oh, little Malea…do you not know that my heart and soul will only belong to one person, My Roza…

I could never betray her like that…this, what we just did…this was foreplay to your death darling", I said with a wicked grin on my face.

"I never intended on you leaving this cabin alive..you must have known that," I continued.

The shock and hurt in her face was the last emotion she would ever portray. I immediately placed both hands on each side of her face and crushed my lips to hers. She moaned loudly. In a quick maneuver, I turned her neck and whispered in her ear "Sleep little Malea, and never compare yourself to your sister again. You were always better than them; you just lost your way, as I have. Finally, have the peace you deserve." I sunk my teeth into her throat once again, as she moaned and cried "Yes, Yes!" until her voice went silent. The light slowly faded from her eyes and she lay lifeless beside me.

I picked up her body and went down to the river behind the cabin and threw her in. I watched as she floated away and slowly sunk into the darkness. I walked back to the cabin; put my clothes back on and started to run back to town. I fought the memories once again…of Roza, of our love. How would I ever forget and live with who I am and what I have become? I slowed down at the edge of town as I saw a drunken man staggering down the sidewalk, obviously confused and lost.

I smile crept across my face as the realization of my next meal became obvious. I may not be able to forget, but I can block them, if only for a little while with the bloodlust and haze that comes with it.

I closed the space between the man and myself before he ever knew what was happening…I pulled him behind the building and slowly drained the life from him. Momentarily enjoying the blissful haze of forgetfulness and pure joy I felt as I watched the life leave his body and enter mine.


End file.
